


Chasing Daylight

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apartment AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, baekhyun has a cat, bff kyungsoo, i'll get better at tagging i promise, minor kyungsoo/jongdae, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is like most twenty-something year olds, he's just trying his best to live life. That includes sharing an apartment with his cat and working two jobs just to make enough money. So, when a mysterious new stranger moves in two doors down, Baekhyun is more than a little curious about the cute guy.





	Chasing Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> if you gotten this far then thanks! i hope you like the story!

####  **Chapter 1**

Rain droplets squiggle down the foggy window pane, streetlamps below illuminate the cozy apartment rooms above. It’s 2am on a Saturday, Baekhyun fell asleep on the sofa again television emitting a soft glow. He's been trying for the past two weeks to stay up late enough in hopes of ‘crossing paths’ with the new guy that moved in two doors down. It's to no avail because every time, he gets too sleepy and by the time he wakes up its morning again. Although the stars must be aligned perfectly tonight because Baekhyun rolls, not so gracefully, off the sofa and wakes with a thud.

“Aaaaaa” Baekhyun whines scrunching his face up. He then blinks his eyes open from his new position on the floor.

_Man, what time is it?_

Suddenly fully alert Baekhyun clambers up off the floor and looks to the wall clock reading 2:22am. Realizing what this means, he runs to his window and peeks out the curtains. The new guy’s car isn’t parked outside yet. _Where could he be?_ Baekhyun knows it’s strange for a person to stay up all night in hopes of seeing their neighbor but _there’s something strange about the new guy._

 

* * *

 

The first time Baekhyun met him was two weeks ago, the day after he just moved in. Baekhyun hadn’t seen the hand jammed in the elevator door over the large packages he had been carrying. Hearing the doors slide open again, Baekhyun had turned to greet his companion laying eyes on someone he hadn’t seen around before. This stranger appeared to be around his age which immediately piqued his interest.

“Oh, hi there! Sorry I didn’t see you coming” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. “Haven’t seen you around before” he prompted. Nothing. “I’m Byun Baekhyun. You must be the one who moved into 1206?” The guy stood there appraising Baekhyun for a moment while the elevator made its way up to their floor.

“Yeah, Oh Sehun” he replied lips curving up into a tiny smile then he glanced away from Baekhyun to the buttons on the wall that blinked at each passing level.

Sensing that the conversation wouldn’t go much further Baekhyun avoided any further attempts at chatting. Whistling a casual tune he’d finally noticed Sehun’s appearance. Tall, with soft looking pale skin and from what Baekhyun could tell, charcoal black hair that was swept under a baseball cap. That was also when he observed Sehun was wearing sunglasses, a scarf and carrying an umbrella. Not that wearing those things was particularly odd, but it had been a beautiful July afternoon and he was ninety-nine percent sure the weekly weather forecast didn’t call for rain.

Before he could consider anything else, the elevator dinged and Sehun slipped out effortlessly, glancing over his shoulder as Baekhyun reached his own door, plopping his packages down. Feeling eyes on him Baekhyun glanced at Sehun for a moment, catching a pink pouty-lipped smirk.

“Stay dry” Sehun had quipped. And in the quickest moment of his life Baekhyun caught the unmistakable golden glint of Sehun's eyes beneath his black shades, but it was gone once Baekhyun had blinked. _What the heck was that?_

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t made sense at the time, but only a few days later on his way home from work there was a downpour of rain and Baekhyun hadn’t even thought to bring an umbrella. He got soaking wet waiting at the bus stop as Sehun’s words rang in his mind _stay dry._ And for the rest of that week it rained in varying degrees so Baekhyun had to invest in an umbrella. It had to be some odd coincidence that Sehun knew it would rain, _maybe the weather channel was just inaccurate this week_. That theory proved to be useless and Baekhyun gave up on the weather channel when it continued to rain for another week.

 

* * *

 

Now that Baekhyun is awake though, he decides to enjoy a little late-night snack on his neighborly stakeout. Quickly walking to the fridge, he pulls out some leftover noodles from the little restaurant down the street and starts eating them out of the container. Positioning himself on the sofa Baekhyun almost chokes mid-mouthful as he hears Sehun’s sleek black car pull into its parking spot. Mouth full of noodles, he throws the container and chopsticks down on the coffee table and starts flailing around on the spot startling his cat Yeong-Su.

_Oh shit Ahhhh what’s my plan? Why don’t I have of a plan? It’s okay, just improvise._

Without much time, he decides to hopefully catch Sehun in the hallway ‘on his way to the 24hr convenience store for some strawberry milk’. Grabbing his hoodie and keys he slips out the front door just as the elevator at the end of the hallway dings. Baekhyun freezes as Sehun steps out and sees him. Flashing Sehun an uneasy grin Baekhyun starts walking closer to the elevator.

This time Sehun isn’t wearing anything odd, in fact he looks really good _,_ hair casually tousled, leather jacket and legs clad in skin tight jeans as he saunters towards Baekhyun. Without sunglasses Baekhyun notes Sehun's eyes are a soothing brown _not gold_. Now suddenly aware of his own disheveled state Baekhyun wishes he hadn’t decided to do this.

“Baekhyun-ssi” Sehun acknowledges him with a happy little squint of his eyes.

Suddenly feeling a burst of courage Baekhyun releases what’s on his mind. “Don’t Baekhyun-ssi me mister! What’s with your off-hand weather predictions?” Baekhyun demands.

Sehun just smiles cheekily, avoiding the question. “I see you live in 1204?”

“Maybe” Baekhyun says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“We should hangout sometime” Sehun extends. “It would be nice to have a friend in the building”

Baekhyun's eyes widen at Sehun’s invitation. A slight blush creeps onto his cheeks.

“I don’t even know you!” Baekhyun twists his face skeptically.

“That’s the point silly, we get to know each other” Sehun retorts with the quirk of an eyebrow. “My friends like to hangout on Fridays you should stop by sometime” he offers Baekhyun, leaning against the wall.

“Alright fine then” Baekhyun says with a purse of his lips. He isn’t sure what to say after that so he’s glad when Sehun keeps talking, _or maybe not_.

“Are you on your way out Baekhyun-ssi?” Sehun eyes him suspiciously. There’s something in the smooth lilt to Sehun’s voice as he says his name, that makes the little hairs on the back of Baekhyun’s neck stand up.

“Oh, I was just heading down to the convenience store quickly”

“At this hour?” Sehun tuts. “Maybe I should join you. It’s not very safe for a sweet little thing like you to be out at this hour.” Sehun reaches out ruffling Baekhyun's already messy hair.

That makes Baekhyun roll his eyes and shoo his hand away.

It’s true though he hadn’t even considered that before he left his apartment in a hurry. Then again he wasn’t actually planning on getting that strawberry milk. Sehun was right though, they didn’t exactly live in the best neighborhood, being surrounded by plenty of criminal activity. _What if he’s some crazy weirdo though? I mean after those weather predictions...and the gold eyes?_

Baekhyun decides he’ll chance getting murdered by Sehun after buying strawberry milk at the convenience store. Yeong-Su would just have to go live with Kyungsoo in his cozy uptown apartment.

“Fine then.”

“Oh, Baekhyun by the way-”

“Hmmm?”

“You have something there” Sehun gestures to the corner of Baekhyun's mouth at some of the sauce left behind from the earlier noodles.

“Oh!” Baekhyun gasps embarrassed, immediately turning away to wipe his mouth clean. _Stupid noodles._

When Baekhyun turns back around Sehun has a smug look on his pretty face.

“Shall we go?”

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 2**

Looking back on it, the strawberry milk experience had been relatively successful. They had made small talk on the way there, Baekhyun telling Sehun about his day job as a barista at a fancy little coffee shop in the trendy part of the city and starting a new job as a bartender at a club in the nightlife district. Sehun shared that he had graduated from an arts school and worked at a dance studio with some of his best friends. They discovered Sehun was older than Baekhyun and that they both liked the kimbap sold at the little neighborhood convenience store.

Things took an interesting turn on the way home when they were passing by a dark alleyway suddenly alarmed by a shrill noise followed by a metallic crashing sound. Baekhyun being the chicken that he is latched onto Sehun’s arm instinctively. Sehun didn’t make it awkward though, they kept walking and Baekhyun naturally let go. They bid each other goodnight once they were on their floor. Sliding into his apartment Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and drank his strawberry milk, falling back asleep on the sofa with Yeong-Su curled up on his chest. Dreams of pouty pink lips and mysterious golden eyes followed.

 

* * *

 

In the passing weeks Baeks apartment life never seemed so pleasant. _Brushing the odd weather prediction incident aside_ . He found himself chatting with Sehun whenever they crossed paths, taking more late-night trips to the convenience store, even introducing Sehun to Yeong-su (Baekhyun almost died when Sehun cooed at the purring cat in his arms). They laughed at little inside jokes together, Sehun always let him have the last bite of snacks they shared, and one night when it was chilly outside Sehun gave him his leather jacket. Baekhyun thinks he might have a crush on Oh Sehun, _maybe_.

The only other occurrence of golden eyes was during another one of their late-night excursions. They had grabbed some snacks and were sitting on the swings at the park just down the street when there was an odd rustling in the nearby trees. Sehun went stiff and suggested to Baekhyun that they leave. It was then that Baekhyun caught another fleeting glimpse of the gold.

 

* * *

 

Finally, an opening appeared in his schedule to hangout on the upcoming Friday. However, that week dragged on, Baekhyun dealing with some horribly mean customers, misplacing his bus pass and Yeong-Su getting hair all over his bartending uniform. So, when Friday evening rolls around Baekhyun is relieved to hopefully have a fun evening with Sehun and his friends for the first time.

A steaming hot shower loosens the tension built up in his shoulders and by the time he’s finished getting ready he is in a much better mood. While standing around in the kitchen Yeong-Su circles his feet meowing for food, Baekhyun gladly fills his bowl with kibble.

“What do I do Yeong-Su? I think I’m really starting to like Sehun, but I feel like there’s something he’s not telling me.” Yeong-Su stops eating and just happily meows at him.

“Alright then I guess I’ll be going now.”

 

* * *

 

Standing outside Sehun’s apartment poised to knock, Baekhyun hesitates. There’s boisterous laughter within and Baekhyun can’t help but feel like he’ll just be intruding.

_What if I embarrass myself?_ Before he can completely fill himself with doubt he knocks on the door. The laughter dies down and footsteps quickly approach, the door clicks unlocked. Baekhyun is greeted by a tall guy he doesn’t recognize and for a second, he thinks he has the wrong apartment.

“Hey Sehun! there is an adorable little guy standing out here” the tall stranger comments. Just then Sehun emerges beside the stranger.

“Yah! Chanyeol-ah don’t talk to my guest that way” Sehun flicks Chanyeol’s ear before turning to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun-ah! Glad you decided to join us” he greets. “Come on in, beers in the fridge and pizzas on the table”.

Stepping inside he takes off his shoes while looking around the place. It’s nice, set up a little differently than Baekhyun’s but the sofa looks just as inviting. There are five other boys lounging around the apartment not including Chanyeol, it’s a wonder they all fit. He meanders into the kitchen for a beer and back out towards the pizza, opening the box he finds it barely touched _odd,_ and he’s reminded how little Sehun also eats when they hangout. Just then Sehun slinks over to him with a beer in his own hand.

“I guess I should introduce you to everyone huh” he says.

Sehun clears his throat. “Guys this is my new friend Baekhyun, he lives just down the hall.”

All the boys around the room look over and greet him with a smile or wave.

Chanyeol turns to look at the pair wiggling his eyebrows “ _A_ _friend_.”

Then for the first time Baekhyun sees Sehun blush. “Shut up! It’s not like that.”

Quick to change the subject before anyone else can put their two-cents in, he starts telling Baekhyun who everyone is. First was Chanyeol the guy who opened the door, tall and lanky with white hair and big ears. Next Jongin, lounging on the loveseat all smooth gold skin and plush lips. Third and fourth were Luhan and Minseok playing video games lying on the floor. They both had pretty faces with wide eyes, shocking Baekhyun that they are the oldest among the group. Then there was Yixing and Jongdae sitting on the sofa chatting away, the former with twinkling eyes and a charming dimple and the latter a Cheshire grin.

Sehun and Baekhyun pull out some chairs at the kitchen table sitting down together so they can chat.

 “Jongin, Luhan and Yixing are the ones who work with me at the dance studio, we’ve been friends the longest” Sehun tells him while drinking his beer. “Chanyeol does different things involving music, and Jongdae and Minseok both have office jobs. We’re an interesting mix” Sehun says with a gentle laugh. Baekhyun lets his mind wander with thoughts of Sehun dancing and it makes his stomach do a little flip.

“Anyway, how have you been since I saw you last?” Sehun inquires, getting up to dispose of his empty beer bottle.

At that moment Baekhyun recalls the poor week he had. “Things have been okay, could’ve been better” he admits.

“Oh?” Sehun looks curious.

“Yeah, well I had one customer throw their drink in my face because they claimed I messed up their order, another customer knocked over a display of new coffee mugs that smashed all over the floor, so the manager took it out of my pay-cheque, the list goes on. What about you?” Baekhyun inquires.

“Ah people were mistreating my little Baekkie! If I was there I would have kicked their asses” Sehun bursts, readying his fists in a fighting motion making the two of them burst out laughing. Baekhyun not missing how Sehun said _my_.

“My week was pretty good though, I finished teaching my youth hip-hop class a new routine and I bought myself a new pair of sneakers for dancing at the studio” Sehun relays. Just then Luhan enters the kitchen opening the fridge for more beer.

“You guys gonna come in the living room? The guys wanna play some drinking games” Luhan informs with a grin on his face.

Sehun looks back at Baekhyun. “You down?”

“Uh, sure”. _It is Friday night_. Baekhyun doesn’t have to work tomorrow, at least not until later in the evening.

They make their way to the living room and organize themselves in a comfortable circle, Baekhyun sits across from Sehun, wedged between Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“There’s no better way to get to know someone than getting drunk and sharing secrets” Jongdae cheerily smiles and grabs Baekhyun by the shoulder.

_Oh god, what am I getting myself into._

 

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 3**

The next morning Baekhyun wakes with a headache. Maneuvering himself into a sitting position he sees that he is on Sehun's sofa. The latter asleep at the other end and nobody else in sight. _Where did they all go?_

The curtains don’t allow any light through so it’s hard for Baekhyun to tell what time it is. Looking back over at Sehun he tries to recollect the events of last night. He remembers chatting with Sehun in the kitchen and agreeing to play drinking games.

Those games included never-have-i-ever which ended up exposing Baekhyun as a bit of a prude. Then they moved on to truth or dare, which made things get interesting. Baekhyun definitely felt that there was an underlying sexual tension in the group and was quickly proven correct after some of the things that took place. The game started out innocent enough, with fun or risky dares like _drink four tablespoons of soy sauce_ or _switch clothes with someone else in the group._ A few more turns and it quickly changed to _have you had sexual fantasies about someone in the group? Who?_ Or _make out with someone else in the group._ Most of these things weren’t directed at Baekhyun, Chanyeol getting the soy sauce, Yixing and Jongdae swapping clothes, and Minseok making out intensely with Luhan. When they got a little handsy and Minseok started biting on Luhan’s neck eliciting little whimpers, everyone else separated them. But Baekhyun didn’t miss the animalistic look Minseok had for Luhan.

“Guys Baekhyun hasn’t had a turn yet!” Yixing called out giddily.

“Alright Baekhyun, truth or dare?” Luhan asked him.

_This is always a loaded question_.

“Truth I guess?” Baekhyun responded hoping they’d take mercy on him.

“Do you think Sehun is hot?” Luhan tossed, eyebrow raised almost knowingly.

_Shit._ “Uhh-” Baekhyun stutters, a pink flush creeping onto his cheeks. That was the only answer they needed as the group collectively _Oohed_ at him. Baekhyun tried to avoid looking at Sehun and the way the corners of his lips curled into a smirk.

“Alright, Sehun truth or dare?” Chanyeol carried on.

“Dare” Sehun responded boldly.

“I dare you to kiss Baekhyun” Chanyeol supplied coolly.

_Oh. my. God._

Baekhyun froze like a deer in the headlights. Everyone in the room waiting for something to happen. Then Sehun pulled himself off of the floor and crawled towards Baekhyun, gaze hungry. That’s when Baekhyun had seen it again, the dangerous flash of golden irises. After that he definitely didn’t move from his spot on the floor, and before he knew it Sehun was cupping his face in his palms. But what came next was not what everyone was expecting.

Warm heat. Soft and tender against his _cheek_ , sweet presses of lips to skin. The notion still had Baekhyun blushing while being simultaneously freaked out about the strange golden eyed phenomenon.

Right now, his headache won't let him dwell on the situation and so he gets up from the sofa, careful not to wake Sehun. The place is messy, so he guiltily picks up several stray beer bottles around the room putting them in the kitchen. He quickly writes a little note for Sehun then slips out the door.

 

* * *

 

Waking at the sound of a loud car horn outside Sehun rolls over he pats around for his phone. Picking it up he reads 3:17pm seeing two missed calls and a text from Luhan.

_I’m outside, get your ass up._

At that Sehun pulls on a jacket, hat and sunglasses and rushes out the door. Halting momentarily when he sees the little note taped there.

_Had fun last night your friends seem great, thanks for having me over - BB_

Sehun can’t help but feel like he did something wrong, _if the night had been so enjoyable why did he leave without a proper goodbye?_ Immediately Sehun remembers what happened last night, the kiss on the cheek and his golden eyes _. I’m so stupid. I should just tell him. Ughh I can’t though, I can’t._

Luhan’s sporty red car is awaiting him on the street below, music blaring behind the tinted windows. Sliding in he’s greeted by a cheery looking Luhan.

“I figured we should hit up the club tonight, get you a feeder. You looked like you were going to devour Baekhyun last night” the blonde male teased.

“Shit Luhan, I think I scared him off” Sehun lamented.

“Oh?”

“He's seen my eyes a few times” Sehun groaned slumping in his seat.

“He what?! Sehun I thought you wanted to keep this a secret from him”

Sighing, Sehun runs a hand through his dark hair. “You know it’s hard for me to control. And I think I really like him Lu.”

Luhan nods offering an understanding look. Then the car makes its way out of the shabby suburbs, zipping towards the distant skyscrapers reflecting the setting sun.

 

* * *

 

“Yah! Kyungsoo-ah I’m not joking! I swear his eyes change color, it’s happened more than once” Baekhyun is whisper-shouting into his phone. He got called to work a shift at the club like he expected, so now he’s riding the bus, a pair of ahjummas eyeing him suspiciously a few seats over. “I’m telling you there's something off about him, but I really like him! he’s sweet and funny and everything I could want in a guy” Baekhyun whines while kicking his feet in the air a little.

“Baekhyun I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe he just wears contact lenses and you can happily bone him later. If he ends up being crazy and murdering you I wouldn’t mind taking care of Yeong-Su” Kyungsoo offers, hiding the fact that he knows the exact nature of Sehun, if Baekhyun's supply of information was anything to go by. Kyungsoo knows all too well that Sehun is a vampire, he’s dating one after all.

“Wha- you’re supposed to say something reassuring like ‘don’t worry Baek I’m sure your neighbor and his friends aren’t some murderous cult set out to pray on cute young men’ not choose my cat over me!” he grumbles back. Kyungsoo just laughs on the other end.

“Anyway, I should go my stop is coming up, I’ll text you later”.

Kyungsoo bids him goodbye and sighs _this is going to be interesting_.

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 4**

Baekhyun walks through the streets until he reaches the familiar glowing sign that reads _EXODUS._ It's not the most conventional place, a little more alternative if Baekhyun had to phrase it. As are the patrons it attracts. The interior is dark with a velvety atmosphere, a glowing red dancefloor with blaring bassy music. Baekhyun doesn’t mind it, the customers are nice. His required uniform on the other hand may be more questionable. Dark red bow-tie, a black feminine style button down vest with no shirt underneath, completed with questionably short dress-shorts. Even though he feels exposed he does his best to own it. He didn’t wear this on the bus though, _god no,_ he gets changed in the bathroom at the club.

 

* * *

 

The whole troupe is together waiting in line outside one of their favorite _vampire friendly_ clubs in the city called _EXODUS._

Vampires keep a very low profile, but people wouldn’t know they exist at all had there been no interaction with humans at some point. It's at dark night clubs like EXODUS that vampires can find willing humans to feed off instead of resorting to more frowned-upon methods like murder. Animal blood is an option too, but it just doesn’t sustain vampires the same way human blood does. Finding a person to drink from is a very risky business. Not everyone's the same, some are crazy and want to be turned, others want to be sucked dry, there are a few that claim to be willing only to lure a vampire out to kill it. Still there are others that fall in between, and the perfect bunch that just let you drink because they enjoy the rush it gives.

They finally make their way inside and head up to the balcony level. The club is jam packed and Sehun is relieved knowing he’ll be able to find someone to drink from. Minseok takes off to go get drinks with Chanyeol and Yixing, Luhan and Jongdae go to the bathroom, Jongin already making his way onto the dance floor below.

Not all of Sehun’s friends are vampires, amongst them it’s only Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing that also need the red liquid to survive. Chanyeol, Jongin and Luhan obviously know what they are, sometimes offering themselves up as a quick meal. Jongin loves it the most, attracted by the rush of euphoria and arousal in some cases, so he usually finds other vampires to bite him. Luhan has something going on with Minseok, and Chanyeol is just Chanyeol.

Taking a seat in a comfortable red chair overlooking the club he waits for the others to return with his beverage, scanning the moving bodies below for his true _drink_ of the night.

 

* * *

 

Serving drinks is actually quite fun for Baekhyun, enjoying it the most when someone orders something sweet and fruity so he can mix all the fun colors together. It’s been a couple hours now and he’s thankful not to be the only one working tonight with how busy it is. Two other boys are on shift with him, Taemin and Yesung. Since he's new, this is only the second time he’s worked with them, but they seem really nice. They let him in on a little competition they like to have to see who can serve the highest number of cute guys, keeping tally the winner gets to take home a larger share of tips.

“How’s it going over here Baek?” Taemin scooches up beside him “Any cuties yet?”

Unfortunately, he hasn’t had much luck yet, only getting nice girls that complement his eyeliner skills. “Mmm not yet I’m afraid.”

“Ah that's too bad, I’ve already had-” Taemin halts counting in his head, “about five for sure. My favorite was this super sexy golden skinned guy he had perfect lips and seemed really sweet, actually I hope he hasn’t left yet I might try and get his number” Taemin says wandering away clearly on a mission. _Gold skinned, perfect lips? It couldn’t be… Jongin?_ Baekhyun doesn’t get the chance to dwell on the thought as someone comes up to the bar for a drink.

 

* * *

 

Well inebriated with alcohol Sehun sways among the other sweaty bodies on the dancefloor. He’s getting tired now and the lack of blood has his fangs peeking out of his gums. There’s a pretty girl pushed up against him that he's been dancing with for most of the night. Girls are the easiest for feeding, usually more willing. He knows he should do this upstairs in the more private seating area, but he just can’t wait any longer. Snaking his arms around her waist and leaning in closer, he lets his fangs drop completely brushing them against her neck.

“Mind if I?” he asks.

She smiles lacing her fingers in his dark silky locks. “Go right ahead handsome.”

So Sehun does, plunging his fangs into her supple flesh down to the throbbing artery and _hell it feels so good to finally eat_. The girl tightens her grip in his hair reminding Sehun not to take too much. He decided earlier not to wear his contacts out tonight, so now his eyes visibly shift from gold and hungry to a satiated silver. Feeling full, he retracts his fangs from her neck and looks up.

Sehun's eyes widen in surprise as he locks eyes with Baekhyun who is standing near the staircase in a bartending uniform, broken glass at his feet, pure shock adorning his features. And he realizes how he must look as blood stains his lips crimson. And then, Baekhyun is gone.

 

* * *

 

The order of drinks for an upstairs table is ready and Baekhyun sets them all on a silver tray, carrying it over to the staircase. And that’s when it happens. The missing piece of the puzzle falls into place. _This is what he's been hiding._ There across the glowing red dancefloor is Oh Sehun unmistakably sinking sharp white fangs into someone’s neck.

Following is the sound of the drink tray clattering as it hits the ground and the glasses shatter, alcohol spilling everywhere. He’s not sure, but he thinks he hears Yesung shouting over the music trying to ask if he’s okay. Frozen in place, he watches as Sehun finally pulls away from the girl’s neck, lips blood stained. Staring into Sehun's _silver eyes_ becomes unbearable and Baekhyun flees from the scene without a word.

 

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 5**

“OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD I’m coming over right now” Baekhyun shrieks into his phone at a poor unsuspecting Kyungsoo, running to catch the bus in his skimpy outfit.

“Wha-” _Click._ Kyungsoo doesn’t even get a word in with the clearly distressed Baekhyun. _Alright then, I guess he’s coming over._ And Kyungsoo suspects something bad has happened.

 

* * *

 

Sehun knows he fucked up. He doesn’t bother telling the rest of the guys what's happened, he just leaves. Too far from home, he walks back to Luhan's place. Stopping along the way to take his frustration out on some garbage cans. The incredulous look on Baekhyun’s face flashing through his mind.

_I never wanted this to happen! He’s probably never gonna speak to me again..._

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun doesn’t even wait for Kyungsoo to open the door all the way, bursting through, relieved to be somewhere familiar. At this point though, he isn’t hyped up on adrenaline instead completely drained, nothing but a shaking bundle of nerves.

“Kyungsoooo” Baekhyun whines collapsing on the sofa.

“Baekhyun!?” Kyungsoo rushes over.

“I need some water” Baekhyun huffs, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. He looks pale.

Kyungsoo obliges. Seeing him like this worries him, but he remembers just how shocked he was the first time he met Jongdae.

“Baek, tell me what happened” Kyungsoo coaxes.

“Sehun has fangs Kyungsoo! He was biting the neck of some girl at the club.” Rattling breaths wrack Baekhyun's chest. “He’s…. he’s a vampire Soo.”

“I believe you Baek, I believe you.” Kyungsoo rubs Baekhyun’s back in comforting circles. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 6**

Weeks go by and Sehun suffers in silence, knowing Baekhyun is probably disgusted and horrified by what he is. The night of the incident, Jongdae had found Sehun and told him that coincidentally his boyfriend is Baekhyun’s best friend. Baekhyun now knowing everything.

Jongdae had spared Sehun any detail of how Baekhyun took the information. It wasn’t hard for him to imagine though because even though they live in the same apartment building, Baekhyun is avoiding him like the plague. A few times he even caught Baekhyun taking the stairs all the way up to their floor just to prevent the chance of running into him.

Sehun isn’t optimistic about getting the chance to talk to Baekhyun face to face again, so he finds a different way to try and apologize.

Buying the same kimbap they shared the first night he walked Baek home, he writes a little note sticking it on the container and leaves it outside his door. Knowing Baekhyun will see it when he comes home from work.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Baekhyun,_

_I wanted to tell you what I am, I really did, please believe me._

_Baek I’ve been hurt so many times._

_People I think I can trust, people that claim they’ll care for me no matter what, but when I tell them they take one look at me and disappear forever._

_I wasn’t willing to let that happen with you, (I suppose it’s a little late) I wanted to keep your friendship even if it couldn’t turn into anything more because of what I am._

_I didn’t want to ruin what we were starting to build._

_Seeing your cute smiling face on the elevator, telling you stupid jokes just to hear you laugh, racing each other to the park in the middle of the night._

_How could I just throw those things away?_

_I really like you Baek._

_I would never do anything to hurt you, please know that._

_And I understand if you don’t want to see me again. -OS_

Baekhyun thinks he reads the neatly scrawled pink note ten times before he realizes he’s crying and stuffing his face with the kimbap. This turned out exactly how it shouldn’t have. Baekhyun being a total ass for running away from Sehun just like everyone else ever had. Sehun being stupid and exposing himself in the worst way.

The initial shock of Sehun being a vampire has worn off, but Baekhyun just doesn’t know how to approach him. The note basically revealing Sehun's feelings for him but Baekhyun doesn’t want his heart broken, how can Sehun possibly be with him when they are so different. Baekhyun still likes him no matter what. But _how could it ever work out._

“Whyyyyyyyy Oh Sehun? Whyyyyyy?” he sobs through mouthfuls of the delicious food only reminding him of their happy memories.

 

* * *

 

People say time heals all wounds. _What bullshit._ On the bright side Baekhyun thinks he should be employed as an international spy or something because his ability to hide from Sehun is impeccable. It kills him though, he can’t even enjoy the convenience store it posing as a high-risk area for encountering Sehun. No more _strawberry milk._

Apparently as wonderful as his hiding tactics are, his ability to find things is shit. Specifically, Yeong-Su. Baekhyun first thought maybe he was hiding behind the sofa, or sleeping in the bathtub, had maybe snuck into a kitchen cupboard. So, when he turns his apartment upside down searching for his fat fur-baby, and he's nowhere to be seen, Baekhyun is concerned.

He stares at Yeong-Su’s cute little mouse toy wondering how this could have happened, or where else he could be. Baek isn’t going to give up so easily. _It’s going to be okay, I’ll find him._

Baekhyun remembers that sometimes Yeong-Su likes to hop from balcony to balcony stealing attention or treats from neighbors. _That’s it Old Mrs. Choi!! Maybe she’s seen him!_

 He’s never moved so fast in his life, and before he knows it he’s knocking incessantly on Mrs. Choi's door. The little wrinkly old lady opens the door.

“Ah Mrs. Choi! Thank goodness! Have you seen Yeong-Su around? He’s kind of missing” Baekhyun stands on his toes trying to peek into her apartment, but there's no sign of him.

“I’m sorry dear, I haven’t seen the little angel” she informs him, apologetic look on her sweet face.

Baekhyun’s stomach plummets. “Oh ok, thanks anyway.” _Great, now what?_

It’s getting late now and Baek knows he won’t be able to find Yeong-Su without help. He isn’t about to ask old Mrs. Choi again either. _I could always ask Sehun…. No bad idea._

Baekhyun goes back inside his apartment to gather his thoughts. Gazing curiously out the window. _I haven’t checked outside..._

 

* * *

 

Everyone is worried about Sehun. They haven’t seen him this closed off in a long time. He hardly laughs or makes jokes when they hangout, and he’s starting to look sickly.

“Sehun when’s the last time you fed?” Luhan gives him a stern look. Sehun just looks at him, eyes vacant. “You haven’t fed since what happened with Baekhyun?! Oh my god Sehun how are you still functioning?!”

“I’m fine” Sehun murmurs.

“No, you’re not! Get over here right now” Luhan points a finger beside himself. There’s only one-person Sehun might be scared of and that’s a small, angry Luhan. He obeys, sinking his fangs into the spot where Luhan’s neck meets shoulder. When he’s finished he feels so much better.

“Thanks Lu.”

 

* * *

 

Sehun wrestles with himself about going to confront Baekhyun face to face, he just can’t take all of this silent treatment. This time is going to be different. This time he’s going to fight for what he wants. He’s not giving up on Baekhyun yet.

He’s in the middle of hyping himself up to go see Baekhyun when he hears something. It sounds like yelling but it’s faint. Definitely coming from outside. Sehun pulls back his curtains and looks out to the dark street below. There’s nothing there. So Sehun opens the door and then he hears the yelling again, with his enhanced hearing it sounds like it’s coming from down the street. It sounds like Baekhyun. _Shit._

Sehun is outside so fast he almost loses a shoe. Running as fast as he can, practically throwing himself down the stairs he makes it out of the building and finds himself standing in front of the park. Lungs heaving, he’s grateful Luhan gave him blood earlier.

Baekhyun is in sight, and so is _another vampire._

 

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 7**

Baekhyun wanders down the street calling out Yeong-Su’s name and shaking a bag of his favorite treats. It’s pretty dark but Baekhyun knows the neighborhood well enough to not get lost. He stops to take a break on the park bench, cursing himself as a terrible pet owner.

 “Where are you Yeong-Suuuuuu?”

And at that moment Baekhyun wants to kiss the universe because he hears the familiar tinkling of a little bell.

“Yeong-Su!??!”

Out from behind a tree emerges his sleepy and unharmed fur-baby. Baekhyun runs scooping him up in his arms. “Where have you been?” Yeong-su just purrs happily in Baekhyun’s arms. “Let’s go home now”

At the sound of sticks snapping, Baekhyun to turns to look around. Nothing is in sight, but he can’t brush off the uneasy feeling that something is watching him. He whips back around to rush home, a chubby Yeong-su weighing him down.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

A shadowy figure steps out from the darkness of the large tree. Baekhyun freezes on the spot, clinging to Yeong-Su. “Uh, home?” he tries.

“Mmm, I don’t think so.”

Baekhyun slowly turns around to see who exactly he’s talking to. It’s a middle-aged man, in business attire. The second he looks at the man’s face he sees white fangs and golden irises. _Vampire_ . _Shit. Not good._

“I’ve been watching you, you know?” he looks at Baekhyun, Yeong-su is finding his way inside Baekhyun's sweater. “Ever since I saw you at the club. Do you know your blood smells like blooming hyacinths? So fresh and sweet.” The man slowly paces back and forth in front of Baekhyun. “The perfect meal” the vampire lunges forward leaving  Baekhyun hardly any time to react.

_This is it, this is how I die. Yeong-su in my arms, killed by a crazy vampire._

“HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!” Baekhyun starts to cry out, but he’s pushed to the ground. A flurry of thrashing limbs appears on the grass before him. _Sehun?_

The other boy showing up out of nowhere fighting off the other vampire. Blow after blow. The other vampire fights back, giving Sehun a bloody lip.

“That was the biggest mistake you could have made in your undead life” Sehun spits, getting off the guy and stepping back. “Get lost, he isn’t yours.”

The look in Sehun’s eyes is the icing on the cake. The other vampire backs down, covered in his own blood and vanishes into the night.

 

* * *

 

#####  **Chapter 8**

Sehun rushes to where Baekhyun sits, a Yeong-Su sized bulge in his sweater.

“Shit Baekhyun, are you alright?” he offers Baekhyun his hands. “Sorry, I had to push you out of the way.”

Baekhyun accepts his hands, hoping to his feet. A second goes by and he’s hit with a wave of emotions. Seeing Sehun again after weeks is doing something to his heart. The look Sehun is giving him, all sweaty and serious with those silver eyes doesn’t help either.

“Say something Baek, please.”

“I-” Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, instead throws himself at Sehun, clinging to his tall muscular frame. His tears make little wet spots on Sehun’s t-shirt as he inhales deeply smelling fresh linen. Sehun’s arms wrap around Baekhyun's small frame sealing the embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much” Baekhyun sniffles pushing away slightly to look at Sehun. Yeong-Su meows indignantly after being smushed between the two boys. They look down at Baekhyun’s sweater and laugh for a moment. Sehun reaches to hold Baekhyun’s hand causing the smaller boy to look up.

“I’ve missed you too” Sehun searches his eyes for any sign of rejection.

“I’m sorry Sehun” Baekhyun sighs, “I completely regret how I reacted to you being a vampire”

“It’s okay Baekhyun, I get it” Sehun turns his head away.

“No, it’s not” Baekhyun tugs on Sehun’s hand to get his attention back “I realize now that I like you too much to just run away from this.”

Sehun’s eyes light up “What?”

“I like you- a lot- Sehun” Baekhyun says with a shiver from the chilly night. At that Sehun gives a smile that makes his eyes into happy little crescents and Baekhyun is so tempted to reach out and wipe the blood from Sehun’s split lip but he stays holding Sehun’s hands.

“Can we see each other more? I want to spend time with you again” Sehun says, playing with Baekhyun’s fingers.

“I’d love to.”

 With that Baekhyun gives him the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. It melts his insides.

“Let’s get you both home, you’re freezing” Sehun pulls Baekhyun’s hood onto his head and they take off for the apartment building.

 

* * *

 

“Sehun?” Baekhyun calls shyly, standing outside his apartment door holding a sleeping Yeong-Su.

Sehun is turning the key to unlock his own door. “Yeah?”

“Can I stay with you tonight? I’m kind of scared” Baekhyun’s voice is so small as he says this. It makes Sehun want to wrap Baekhyun up in his arms and hold him.

“Of course, you can.”

So Baekhyun puts Yeong-Su in back in his apartment and changes into his pajamas. Knocking on Sehun’s door, there’s a call from inside to _come in_. The apartment seems so much cozier than last time. Comfy blankets and pillows piled on the sofa, TV turned on quietly.  Sehun steps out of the bathroom having tended to his lip.

“Wanna watch a movie?” he asks. “To help you fall asleep.

“Ok” Baekhyun smiles. He runs to the couch and dives into the blankets like a child and makes the perfect little nest, Sehun just watches releasing a little chuckle. Once he’s settled Baekhyun pats the spot beside him for Sehun to join him. Gladly obliging, Sehun jumps on the sofa attacking Baekhyun with tickles.

Shrill laughter bounces off the walls of the apartment as the boys wrestle with each other until they’re out of breath.

Sehun rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s.

“Hey Baek?” he breathes out.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Baekhyun just gives a little nod. Then the distance between them is gone. For the first time Baekhyun knows what it’s like to kiss a rose because Sehun’s lips are the softest petals against his.

Sehun is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven, his own accompaniment of little angels with harps playing as he kisses Baekhyun’s tantalizing lips.

They kiss soft and slow for what seems like hours, only stopping when they’re too tired. Curling into each other warmly amongst the blankets, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

#####  **Epilogue**

With their lives now entwined, every day is a new little adventure. Months have passed in what seems like seconds. Even with Sehun’s affliction to sunlight they still manage a happy life. Being official boyfriends is magical, neither of them can complain really. Of course, they have arguments, everyone does but they work them out, often ending with apologies and kisses.

Sehun and Baekhyun hang out with all the boys, including Kyungsoo now. Yeong-Su quickly becomes Sehun’s second best cuddle buddy. Sehun feeds without shame, initially from his friends but Baekhyun volunteers discovering he likes it, especially watching Sehun’s eyes change. And old Mrs. Choi coos over the pair of them whenever she sees them together.

There’s just one thing missing. As many times as they’ve slept in each other's beds, that’s all it ever is, sleeping. Baekhyun isn’t one to rush things though and he knows the time will come when it’s right.

 

* * *

 

One day after Baekhyun is done his shift at the cafe just cleaning up, he’s startled. For two reasons. One, he’s just realized it’s pouring rain outside when the forecast clearly predicted sunshine and blue skies all day. And two, Sehun is standing outside in that pouring rain holding an umbrella. Quickly locking up, Baekhyun makes his way outside.

“What are you doing here Hun?” Baekhyun grins stepping under the umbrella.

“I came to get my lovely boyfriend from work of course” he punctuates with a peck to Baekhyun's lips.

 

* * *

 

“Did you know it was going to rain today?” Baekhyun inquires, staring out the car window at passing buildings and people.

“Intuition” Sehun utters back.

The rain only lets up as they reach the apartment building. In the elevator on their way up, Baekhyun appraises how good Sehun looks in his dress shirt and slacks. Today marks the day they first met and they both agreed to have a nice evening.

“Yours tonight?” Baekhyun asks.

“Of course. I figured I’d wine and dine you” Sehun muses watching for Baekhyun’s reaction.

“Sounds lovely.”

The two spend the evening enjoying each other's company, Baekhyun’s blood being Sehun’s dessert. It’s difficult for him though because when Sehun drinks from him, it builds a warm knot of arousal inside him. He always tries hiding it from Sehun but he’s pretty sure the other has noticed the way he sneaks off to the bathroom to take care of himself afterwards. This time though, Baekhyun isn’t going to run away.

The two of them are on the sofa. Baekhyun straddling Sehun’s hips as he sucks the blood from Baekhyun’s warm neck. Baekhyun sighs softly, fingers twisted in Sehun's dark hair. A familiar warm feeling stirs in the pit of his stomach as he watches Sehun’s eyes shift from sharp gold to the perfect pale silver. Sehun pulls away from Baekhyun’s neck and leans in for a kiss.

“Thank you.”

 When he pulls away again he sees the wanting look in Baekhyun's eyes, and he knows what’s about to happen.

 “Touch me Sehun.”

 That look he has is enough to dry up any drop of doubt Sehun has about doing this. Their lips meet again slowly enrapturing one another, as he carries Baekhyun to the bedroom. They collapse on the bed in a tangle of limbs, teeth and tongues.

Sehun looks down at Baekhyun from their position on the bed. _Fuck._ Baekhyun looks so beautiful all disheveled and breathless beneath him and Sehun feels _so lucky._  

“I love you Baek.”

“I love _you_.” Baekhyun reciprocates sharing Sehun’s tender gaze.

They spend the rest of the night undressed in each other's embrace. Sehun memorizing every dip and curve of Baekhyun’s body. Leaving no part of it untouched by his lips. Ears taking in every melodious sound Baekhyun makes just for him. Their bodies becoming one. He’s never felt so alive in all his years of being undead. And he knows Baekhyun is all the life he’ll ever need. More love than he could ever hope for. Every breath he wants to take. His sunshine in the rain.

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as a vampire Sehun has the ability to change the weather outside, but he is only able to make it rain.


End file.
